


Upira Akademie

by Kneeshee



Series: Selene Rogers & DC Universe [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: ON TEMPORARY HIATUS[I just really wanted to get this out my files, but I also wanted to publish it so that I know that I won't have a choice but to come back to it.]





	Upira Akademie

Jason and his siblings stared up at the school that seemed to loom over them. Their father and pseudo-grandfather stood a little farther out behind them. They stood there looking at the school for a few more minutes before people arrived.

One of them had long blood red hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her skin was pale but not in a sickly way. It was more of a healthy tone for people of their kind. She threw her head back in a laugh with her fangs glinting in the sunlight. It wasn’t long before she turned her head in their direction prompting the people with her to do the same. Her eyes were startling green. Nearly the same shade as the ex girlfriend of the eldest child of the Wayne family.  Her eyes raked over their form before she gave them a nod of acknowledgement and in two more steps, they disappeared into the school.

The children turned back to their father ready to plead to be able to return home, but he shook his head before they could get a word out. He motioned towards their bags, and then made his way up to the front doors of the school.

\---

Selene and her family made their way into the office of the school house.  They pass by many of the previous students with small arrogant smirks dancing along their lips. Their smirks broaden as they smell the anger, envy, and hatred pour off the occupants of the school. They say nothing as they continue on and make their way inside of the office.

The smell of freshly applied paint makes them all wrinkled their nose before they pay attention to the fact that the bloodstains Selene created with the unwilling help of other students were gone. She rolled her eyes, irritated as they got rid of the masterpieces that she spent all of last year creating for them.

Selene watched as her twin brother walked up to the desk to get the number to the suite that they will now be staying in this school year and all of the other important information that she cared none of. She would’ve preferred her old one, but her eldest cousin deemed it no longer worthy of their hospitality. Her head tilted to the side as she picked up on the scents she smelled on the way into the building and turned to notice the group that was standing outside make their way into the oversized office.

The second desk clerk immediately stood from her seat with her scent giving off a slightly fearful yet excited smell. Whoever this group was must have come from a family of wealth; there were no other groups at the school besides her own family that could turn office workers into ass kissers. Her blue eyes connected to the teen with inky black hair with a beautiful silky white patch curled in the front. His teal eyes regarded her with curiosity and she couldn’t help the sharp grin spreading across her face. She had barely manage to keep her fangs reigned in as to not appear to be threatening to the mysterious boy. He was beautiful even by vampire standards. To compare to such average being would do no justice. He was in a league all his own.

The shirt he wore matched her hair color with a black leather jacket pulled over it.  He wore black military style pants with black combat boots. She tried her best to not breathe in his scent because she automatically knew what was happening. From the way her body instantly found him more attractive, she had knew she had found her mate. Her cousin pressed against her mind and when she opened it for her, she could hear the giggles reckoning inside of her brain.

_Have thou finally been acquainted with thy mate?_

She mentally rolled her eyes and replied, _now is not the time Torunn. I am not looking for a mate._

_Thou have said that countless times. Why do thee push away love? Are thy not happy? Thee were excited for me and James matching._

_It is not that I am not happy, T. I’m really just not looking for a mate or love. You and James changed when you realized your bond with each other. I’m not prepared for that yet._

Through the conversation, she had not once loss eye contact with the mysterious boy. It wasn’t until her twin returned to her side and dangle a key with the room number of 816 in front of her did she break the stare down. She turned away and headed towards the door following her eldest cousin before the words of the assistant principal rang out, “Miss Selene?”

She turned to look and could feel her family turn to look at her before looking up at the assistant principal. The lady had long dark brown hair and she had the scowl she only used on the troublemakers of the school perched firmly on her face.

“Please do try to refrain from your strenuous activities this year. We’ve only just manage to get the bloodstains out of the computer mainframes.”

Selene could smell the frustration pouring from all of the office workers at the lady’s words, she could reach out and taste the amusement and fond exasperation coming her siblings, she smelled the other groups confused amusement, but she most of all felt the intrigue deep within her bonds that _definitely_ did _not_ come from her. Though that still did not stop the smug smile that crossed her features as she laughed delighted, turned away and called over her shoulder, “No promises, Aunt Maria.”

\---

Jason watched as the girl, Selene, walked out the office. A small pain flared in his heart that only calm when he breathed in the lingering smell of her scent. _Strawberries._ His eyes flickered back to his family watching his elder brother place a hand onto the small of his mate’s, Barbara, back.

It didn’t take long for his father, Bruce, to sign the necessary paper to get the seven of them registered.  He smiled politely as the desk clerk handed him the suite 816 and informed him because of the need of the young to bond and make allies, two covens usually shared suites. They would be bunking with _the Avenger family_ and to be careful, they were notorious troublemakers and pranksters. He thanked her and wished her a good day as he led them to their new home for the next ten months. While they were walking down the hall, his little sister wrapped an arm around his and laid her head upon his shoulder. He glanced over to find his brother Timothy carrying her things alongside of his own. Though he paid that no mind as the scent of his mate seemed to follow the trail they were walking yet it grew stronger as they approached the eighth floor and made their way to the sixteenth suite.

Before his father could unlock the door, it opened to reveal one of the boys from the office earlier. He had apparently taken off the scent masker he wore and the smell of raspberries flowed freely through the air. His eyes didn’t register with any of theirs, but instead came to rest on his slightly younger sister, Cassandra. She openly stared back and the two continued on without noticing anyone else until a small boy around the same age as his youngest brother curiously walked into the room. The smell of blueberries mixed in with the raspberries.

“Peter, what are you doing? You were supposed to go down and meet Azari at Uncle Tony’s car. Peter? Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark! Are you even listen-oh. _Oh_!” He turned around and quickly _flew_ back into the room. “Torunn, James, I think Peter’s found his maajh-“He was abruptly cut off by the sound of someone hissing. Peter, in turned, broke eye contest. His face flushed, though before he could say anything another voice rang out, “ _Peter, I know it is a truly remarkable feat to find one’s mate. But Uncle Tony is very persistent that thee meet with him.”_

Peter looked to the skies and sighed, “Of course, Torunn.” He offered our family a nod of acknowledgement with a shy smile to Cassandra before he disappeared more likely to go meet this Tony.

They all continued on into the suite even giving Cassandra a minute to gather herself before following us. They turned to the side of the suites labeled _B._ Before entering the suite, Jason turned to look in the direction of the other coven. He could feel a deep irritation flow through his veins. His eyes reconnected with the startling green eyes of his mate before she shifted her attention back to Stephanie, whom was still perched on his arm. He felt a small sense of amusement at her jealously before he watched her lips curl in a snarl before turning away and walking deeper into the room she was standing in the threshold of.

Shaking his head and keeping his disappointment out of his scent, he turns back to follow his family. He sees the Dick had already chosen a room big enough to occupy him, Barbara, and his ego. His youngest brother, Damian, took the room directly across from Dick with Cassandra taking the door beside his. Stephanie followed suit and took the room across from Cassandra. Jason sped walk to take the room on Cass’ right just so he wouldn’t be too close in Stephanie’s tangibility prowess. Jason smiled smugly as Tim openly pouted at being close to Stephanie especially since her hormonal clock worth was nearing. He had saw her pack some condoms and knew that Alfred pack extra because her stamina tended be greater than usual during her week.

They each settle into our rooms as Bruce goes around checking and updating the security with Tim and Barbara’s help. Alfred heads back out into the main part of the suite and unload dishes into their refrigerator. Jason turned to follow him out quickly catching sight of his mate tackling a blonde man into hug. The redhead boy that he could only guess was her twin quickly jogged towards the two, bringing the scent of peaches into the room, and wrapped his arms around the man also.

“What about your mother?” A beautiful _, a really fucking beautiful,_ redhead woman stepped into the door and Selene squeaked in delight before enveloping her mother into a hug. Jason could see more people with bags and suitcases behind them smiling at the scene. Selene pulled away from her mother and dragged her towards what Jason guessed to be her room.

“No love, for Uncle Clint?!” Another blonde man questioned rhetorically before carrying the bags deeper into their side of the suite. A pale haired male poked his head out of the door across from Selene’s and smirked.

“Come on, dad. I need helping getting this room together,” he said as his dad placed what Jason suspected to be Selene’s bags at her door. He knocked twice only for Selene’s mother to poke her head out and grabbed the bags before going back in. Jason watched as a dark haired lady and pale haired man followed behind “Uncle Clint”.  Shaking his head, Jason turns towards the kitchen only to see a blonde teenage girl, a large blonde man, and a dark haired man filling a cabinet with Poptarts. The smell of bananas circle through the air.

Jason turns his head back to the door when Peter walks in followed by six more people. Three of them broke off heading into the direction of whoever _Pym_ was. A dark skinned teenage male walked into the suite heading towards the first room on the right with the scent of apples floating behind him. He was followed by a dark skinned man and another man that appeared have painted his face red and was _fucking floating_. He watched as two more men walked in holding overfilled trunks each heading into two different rooms. The dark skinned male stopped by the first door on the left where Jason recalls seeing Selene’s twin brother reside in. The other one knocks on Selene’s door with a _metal arm_ and Jason decides that was enough of their strange coven that he could deal with. He tuned out everything and focused on baking cookies with Alfred. It wasn’t until his mate’s sweet scent enter the room did he look up.

\---

Selene and her mother sat side by side as they watched her mate and his coven member bake cookies. She held her breath the whole time and she had no problems with not breathing. She just didn’t want the mate bond to strengthen any further. Uncle Bucky was in her room with her dad moving things around on her Aunt Pepper’s request. She was the only one besides her mom and Cousin Wanda that knew how Selene liked to have her room.

 _He is your mate,_ my mother voice stated firmly in my head. _Why won’t you approach him?_

_I was never looking for a mate. I was quite content with never finding him even if that did mean having to be bond off._

_Well your mate is staring_

Selene’s flickered up until they connected with the gorgeous teal eyes that she knew she’d recognize anywhere from here on out. Her eyes flickered past him and onto the tray of cookies in his hand. Her mother’s laughter rang inside of her head. It was no secret that food overruled everyone else no matter who they were in her life.

_Besides, mother, he has a beloved_

Her mother’s brow furrowed, but the rest of her mate’s coven pile out of their side before she could say anything. The mother and daughter controlled their urge to tense and hiss at the other vampires.  Her mother had long since perfected the ability to study anyone with distrust without giving it away in her scent. Given that her childhood wasn’t a pleasant one growing up as the ultimate vampire super spy/assassin just like her Uncle Bucky.  Selene could tell her mother was analyzing the family, but others would just assume she was staring curiously. Her mind opened against its will and she saw all the take down points on each of them. Her mother studied their build and categorizes them from least to most dangerous. Selene felt a small sense of pride that her mother considered her mate to be the third most threatening.

Selene gave them a polite smile before turning to look at her Uncle Bucky. He made no show to hide that he was analyzing every point of weakness in them that mom didn’t see. He provided helpful tips for take down just from their suggested build. Everyone who wasn’t family was considered an enemy until proven otherwise by mother and Uncle Bucky. Uncle Clint would usually do the same, but he was too busy providing blind spots and escape routes. He also detailed places to hide weapons or food stashes in case of emergencies. Her Uncles Tony, Henry, and Bruce were detailing the security system they put up and what to do in case one of Pym’s and Peter’s experiments went wrong. If it weren’t for her other siblings sharing their mind, Selene probably would’ve fainted from the overwhelming amount of knowledge.

_Come. Introduce yourselves._

Everyone else gravitated towards the kitchen where they were residing. A small smile flickered onto Selene’s face as Cousin Pietro took a seat beside her. He bumped his shoulder against hers before flicking his eyes up to the group. Her father took root point and started off the introductions.

“Hello, I’m Steve Rogers and these are my coven mates. My wife Natalia, my children Selene and James, his namesake and my brother James and my best friend Sam.”

He pointed over to over to Peter and the group surrounding him. “Over there is my nephew Peter and younger brother Tony and his wife Pepper and their best friend Rhodes.”

He then pointed towards Francis and his group whom were on the other side of Selene. “Here is Natasha’s brother Clint with his sons Francis and Pietro and his daughter Wanda.”

He turned towards Pym and his group. “This is my cousin Henry and his wife Janet, their son Pym, and our other cousin Bruce.”

Selene felt amusement course through her veins at Uncle Bruce’s name. She paid no mind as her father turned towards Azari and his group that were standing next to Torunn and her group. “Here we have our good friend King T’Challa and his son Prince Azari alongside Wanda’s mate Vision. Beside them are our other good friends, Prince Thor and Prince Loki with Thor’s daughter and James’ mate Princess Torunn.”

Selene watched as her mate’s family took in all the knowledge of everyone in the room. Selene decided it was time for her to speak up.

“Only Azari, Pym, Peter, Torunn, Francis, James and I will be residing here. Pietro and Wanda will not start until next semester,” her soft voice continued after her father’s. Pietro bumped shoulders with her again and she felt a deep irritation course through her veins. She couldn’t help the amusement that flowed through her at her mate’s emotions.

_Should we not mention Grandpa Fury or Grandpa Coulson?_

_Nah, Twinkle Toes. We let that be a surprise._

Selene ignored the conversation between Francis and Pietro choosing to instead watch her mate’s coven take in the size of their own and decide who was to speak.

                The man whom seemed to be the leader of their coven spoke up. “I am Bruce Wayne and these are my children, Richard, Jason, Cassandra, Stephanie, Timothy, and Damian. This is our family butler, Alfred Pennyworth. The rest of our coven made a unanimous agreement to leave the others homeschooled.”

Selene could see her father nod his head as he took in that piece of information. He had almost kept her and her brother home to learn, but the two twins weren’t going down without a fight. They had wanted to go the school and they were going to go no matter what their father had said.

                If it weren’t for her grandfathers pulling the strings around this school, she was sure that she would’ve been kicked out during her first year for the amount of fights she had been in.

The room was beginning to descend back into silence until her Aunt Janet burst into tears. Alarmed everyone turned to her only to see her pulling Pym into a hug that mostly resembled a chokehold. Selene rolled her eyes in fondness. She reached out to her brother’s mind only to find that he was doing the same to her.

_She does this every year._

“Pym, don’t you want to stay home with me?!”

_Uncle Bucky moving in on your right_

“Mom, you’re embarrassing me,” Pym whined and Selene darted from her seat the second she felt her Uncle Bucky move closer to her.

“Come on, ‘Lena. Give your uncle a hug. I won’t see you again for months!” He called after her but she was already heading for the door.

“GOTTA CATCH ME!” She giggled and took off down the hall. Laughing, Francis and Pietro followed behind running from their parents and uncles as they tried to suffocate them with hugs. Clint and Bucky followed quickly behind them with the other children following their examples and running out the room.

Steve shook his head and stared at the neighboring coven, “Excuse them, they always try to make saying goodbye pleasant. It was nice meeting you all and I hope you all have a wonderful school year.”

He turned to follow his family before he stopped and turned around, “And please watch out for Selene and Francis’ tricks. They liked to play pranks and are quite often enough causing mayhem around the school and it’s only worse when Pietro joins in.”

He quickly caught up to the group and called out, “On your left!” as he passed Sam and laughed when he heard Bucky scream out, “On your right!” when he passed whoever else.

Hugs and kisses shared as Selene’s family got ready to disperse. Her Uncle Tony handed over the slushie machine that he previously swore he wasn’t going give back to them after last year’s prank. It’s not really her fault. She had told those idiots that were their suitemates last year to not touch her belongings. She made sure they knew what happened when they didn’t listen to her. Her mother passed Peter the emergency card in case they ran out of bags of food. Francis and Selene rolled their eyes from the distrust. _Buy one ultimate one of a kind monster size gallon of blood for three years straight and you can’t be trusted anymore._

Her parents smiled encouraging at her and her twin. This was the year the two of them would hopefully get their powers and she couldn’t wait. She was frustrated with being a late bloomer compared to her cousins. Torunn had followed in her father’s footsteps and got Weather Manipulation whereas Francis followed in his father’s footsteps and didn’t actually get anything, but his senses heighten way above the average upira. Pietro’s speed had reached what was first believe to be impossible paced, but a little research and Piet found out he wasn’t the only one to have that kind of power and that it was somewhat different for them all. Wanda had the gift of hallucinations and visions and a bunch of other incredible things that she could do. Pym took after his mother and father and could change size and fly. Peter was a spider. He could produce webbing from his wrist. His reflexes were beautiful and he could stick to things. He also had an uncanny love for falling asleep upside down hanging from a web when he first manifested his gifts. Selene often mistook him for punching bag if she went into the gym at night or still half asleep. Azari had panther-like reflexes and acute form of weather manipulation.

Selene couldn’t wait to find out what kind of gifts she would get.


End file.
